A playlist generally consists primarily of a list of media item identifiers, or references to the media items, defining a playback sequence for those media items. As an example, FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary music playlist 10. For each song in the music playlist 10, the music playlist 10 includes a name or title of the song, a playback time or duration of the song, a name of an artist of the song, a name of an album on which the song was released, a genre of the song, and a rating of the song by one or more users. In this example, the songs in the music playlist 10 are sorted based on artist, album, or genre such that a number of songs by the artist “The Ramones” are listed at the beginning of the music playlist 10, and a number of songs by the artist “The Call” are listed at the end of the music playlist 10. One issue with the music playlist 10 is that if the user is not in the mood to listen to “The Ramones” but would rather listen to songs by “The Call,” the user must manually skip through a large number of songs in the music playlist 10. This is especially burdensome on a portable media player, such as an Apple® iPod. As such, there is a need for a method and associated systems for providing an improved playlist.